


Touching Your Reflection

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Looking In A Mirror [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth/Jim Gordon - Freeform, Also GNC 514a for the win, Also I guess there’s like... hinted at sex?? Idk, Jim lives at the manor cause they’re husbands (Bruce deserves two dads), Or like they’re briefly mentioned I guess, Underage just cause it’s mentioned they go to school but idk how old they are, like teenagers maybe, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Yeah I don’t actually know the plot of this, I just typed it up at 3am.Anyway uhhh *slaps Bruce and 514a* these bad boys can fit so much trauma in them-
Relationships: 514A/Bruce Wayne
Series: Looking In A Mirror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Touching Your Reflection

Bruce likes to pretend to be normal. 514a never had a sense of normal. What is normal when you lived in an insane asylum? What is normal when you’re a clone, body slowly deteriorating and building itself back up again because there’s a flaw in your code? Dating Bruce may be the most normal thing he’s ever done.  
They don’t have separate rooms, but Jim and Alfred offer them the grace of having separate beds. There’s no point in separate rooms when 5 owns nothing but the clothes on his back when he moves in. They offer to buy him new clothes, but Bruce simply dresses him in his own. 514a refuses to buy new clothes. The ones he has now smell like Bruce, why would he want anything new?  
They sleep in separate beds. 5 moves around in his sleep, and both boys have enough bruises without sleep battling.  
This doesn’t stop them from waking up together. When you’ve felt alone for so long, an empty bed can feel cold. 514a creeps across the room and pulls the blankets on Bruce’s bed back, knowing he woke up the moment he heard a creek across the floor boards. They both sleep light. He sinks into the mattress, arms going directly to Bruce’s waist, forehead pressed to his back. It’s quiet, and warm, and Bruce can feel lazy hands toying with the buttons on his shirt, fingers peeking between slats of fabric to graze over the flat muscle of his stomach.  
Other nights, it’s Bruce who wakes them both, slipping himself beneath 5’s covers. He buries his face in the thick, dark hair and breaths deeply. A hand slips it’s way up 5’s nightgown (one of the few articles of clothing he’s bought since moving in) to rest on a pale thigh.  
They both know it’s not fueled by lust.  
Lust is when 514a drops his pencil on purpose and bends over in the school uniform skirt, knowing the other is watching.  
It’s the kiss they share in the empty janitors closet at lunch, rough and frustrated from a day of constant teasing. Of being just close enough to touch, but not really.  
The nightly escapades are fueled by something else. A loneliness. A yearning to be understood.  
They didn’t live the same lives, but they share the same body and sometimes that’s enough. Theres few things in life more raw than your reflection, after all. Some people can’t even bare to look at theirs. To touch it, well that’s something else entirely.  
The manor is quiet as they feel - tracing scars - their shallow breathing echoing in the silence, punctured only by soft moans and gasps. The next morning they will wake in a tangle of limbs and sheets. It will look sloppy and sweaty and messy, but they’ll know - they’ll know it was all gentle grace and hushed passion.


End file.
